


Siste dans

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: One last dance for the night - and memories of another.





	Siste dans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hetalia Writers Discord ficlet event. Prompt was "Persuasion".
> 
> With reference to [this ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908756/chapters/39724362) by Madamefolie.

How Denmark managed to convince him to go out for drinks and dancing, Norway still isn't sure. It's not what he intended to do on this visit, and they both know it isn't to his taste.

At the end of the night, they spill out into the cool air together, feeling heady and warm but otherwise no worse for wear. Norway has made it through the evening alive.

It's late. The square they emerge into is quiet, deserted. They stop beneath a lamppost casting golden light.

"Wasn't all that bad, yeah?"

Norway glances up at Denmark.

Something about the way the light catches Denmark's face makes Norway remember one night. Years ago, when neither of them could have imagined that they would be as they are now.

The glow of a ballroom. Red clothing trimmed with gold braid. One last dance before everything fell to pieces around them.

Well.

"Ought to end this night properly." Norway offers his hand.

Denmark raises an eyebrow. Grins as he realizes. "None of that newfangled stuff?"

"Had enough of that for one night. Think you can manage a waltz?"

In the silence of the square, Denmark sweeps him into his arms, and Norway follows.


End file.
